


Notification Duty

by Olorisstra



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: mentions of canonical major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, in the hanger of Theed's Palace, when Anakin comes back from his triumph up in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notification Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is there when Ani lands, waiting for him with a smile, arms folded together.

Ani smiles back, waving at him from inside the cockpit while Artoo works out the landing procedures and reports them to him.

“That was well done, for someone who was supposed to stay on the ground.” The Jedi jokes, voice warmly teasing as he catches Ani, when he jumps out of the fighter.

Ani feels his cheek redden. He ducks his head as soon as the Jedi puts him down, flight helmet still on and kinda heavy as he tries not to fidget.

Artoo starts beeping a passionate defence of his actions that makes Ani want to squirm all the more.

Luckily the Jedi seems to find it amusing, nodding along to Artoo explanation and raising a hand when the droid is done.

“That is impressive.” Kenobi says, something brittle to his voice that makes Ani look up at him.

The curl of Kenobi’s lips is amused but there is also something wrong with it, with the Jedi. Ani wishes Master Qui Gon was here too and not with the Queen or wherever he is.

“Master Qui Gon could not be prouder.” Kenobi adds.

His eyes, Ani realizes. That is what is wrong with him. His eyes looks like Jella’s did when both her parents died. Like Mother’s eyes when she said goodbye to him.

Like someone came and scooped out a big part of them and it hurts but they don’t want to show how much to him or anyone else.

It hits him then, all of sudden, that not only he cannot see Master Qui Gon anywhere but that he can’t hear the hum that had semed to follow the man around either.

The angry buzzing of the man in the black clothes has disappeared but so did Master Qui Gon’s presence.

They are both _gone_.

“No.” He whispers, shaking his head, and then he repeats it, louder, as he steps back, trying to will the carved out look out of Kenobi’s eyes.

The smile slips off the man’s face as Kenobi kneels down in front of him, his grief clear now, in every line on his face.

“I’m sorry Anakin.” Master Qui Gon’s Obi-Wan says, opening his arms to Ani.

The last thing Ani sees as Obi-Wan hugs him is the Jedi’s face.

He looks like he wishes he could cry too.


End file.
